kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuzaki Mumon
|alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Fake |tab2 = Real }} The individual who was impersonating Yuzaki Mumon (幽崎 無門, Yūzaki Mumon; "Mumon Yuzaki") was an affiliated fighter within the Kengan matches. Appearance The fake Yuzaki was an imposingly intimidating individual with a powerful and muscular frame, black slicked back hair and dark rings around both eyes. He almost always had an apathetic expression on his face, though when pressed during battle he would take on a frightening ghost-like expression. However, Toyoda Idemitsu noted he could tell that this Yuzaki was not the real one by the individual's eyes.Chapter 24 (Omega) Personality He appeared to be extremely taciturn, rarely uttering anything, and possessed a very intimidating and frightening aura. Plot Appearing in his first ever Kengan match, "Yuzaki" faced off against long-time fighter Nitoku. With their fight beginning, they were initially even until Nitoku put him in an armbar. Freeing himself and utilising his special technique, Nitoku soon disabled "Yuzaki" by cracking his knee with a kneebar, giving The Ghost his first defeat. After the fight, Toyoda darkly told "Yuzaki" he had done a good job and he just had to try harder next time. Some time later, "Yuzaki's" corpse was found by policemen at the side of the road. It was then revealed later that this person was actually an imposter than had been impersonating the real Yuzaki Mumon. Power & Abilities The fake Yuzaki was a powerful fighter. Having undergone rigorous kung-fu partial training, he had extremely powerful fingertips that made his every move a threat.Chapter 22 Fake Yuzaki also seemed to have awareness of acupuncture points as seen when he pinched Nitoku's sanyinjiao point to free himself from the man's armbar. Technique(s) Kunlun-style Snake Fist ( , Kūnlún-pài Jakeiken): The fake Yuzaki utilised a form of Chinese Snake Fist martial arts. *'Hua She' ( , Huà Shé; lit. "Snake Spectre"): Using Weishen, Yuzaki launched a flurry of decoy strikes in order to land a decisive strike. *'Weishen' ( , Wěishēn); lit. "False Body"): Having mastered the Snake Style, the fake Yuzaki was able to "send his out presence" in order to trick Foresight users. The decoy movements create a 'false body' with the 'real body' moving just a few seconds after (or before); this gap is enough to throw off Foresight. This technique works best on more experienced and seasoned opponents who possess Foresight, making Yuzaki a natural counter to master Foresight users. However, Nitoku noted that such a technique only works once as one could come up with ways to circumvent Weishen once they knew the trick. Notes & Trivia *Yuzaki's 'ghost face' seemed to be inspired by various horror ghost faces (with Yuzaki's face being particularly reminiscent of the movie cover of Nothing Left To Fear). *The identity and affiliation of the man who was impersonating Yuzaki Mumon is currently unknown. **He was revealed to be one of Xia Ji's students, and subsequently an affiliate of the mysterious Worm organisation.Chapter 34 (Omega) *Xia Ji surmised that having lost to Nitoku (one of the Kengan Association's strongest fighters), "Yuzaki" got desperate and consequently tried to make up for it by making contact with Gaoh Ryuki, ultimately getting himself killed in the process. References Navigation Category:Omega Characters Category:Male Category:Affiliated Fighter Category:Deceased